


Piqûre de Bonheur

by Sangrylah



Category: Loveless
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uuuuuh, Vague future fic, i mean it's LOVELESS yeah, this is so short these tags are like spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: Un tatouage est un peu comme une piqûre de bonheur, c'est pour cela qu'on en devient dépendant- Source inconnue





	Piqûre de Bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> Un vieux truc que je me suis finalement décidée à poster. Je l'aime beaucoup.  
> Bêta : la fantastique Ariani

C’est une petite échoppe qui ne paie pas de mine, mais Kio la leur a recommandée et même s’ils ne seront jamais grands amis, Ritsuka lui fait confiance pour toujours vouloir le mieux pour Sôbi et le protéger. Il a même pris rendez-vous pour eux, et même si la jeune fille a été un peu suspicieuse, ils n’ont eu aucun problème. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires, après tout.

Ritsuka rentre en premier parce que Ritsuka rentre toujours en premier, et sourit à la jeune fille aux cheveux rose et fuchsia assise derrière le comptoir. C’est petit et foisonnant, mais pas bordélique. Ça rappelle à Ritsuka l’atelier de Sôbi. C’est dynamique, vivant, invitant, charmant. Ritsuka se demande si tous les artistes sont ainsi ? Probablement pas.

« Ritsuka ! Salut ! A toi aussi, Sôbi.

\- Salut Shiz, répond le blond. .

Il est, comme à son habitude, bien trop près de Ritsuka, juste assez loin pour ne pas être collé à Ritsuka, assez proche pour que leurs coudes se frôlent.

« C’est donc le jour J !

Eh oui. L’un dans l’autre, ça n’a pas pris longtemps, à peine plus d’une semaine ouvrée. Il y eu d’abord le rendez-vous préparatoire, et puis celui-ci.

Shiz commence à sortir divers instruments d’un meuble placé près d’une sorte de chaise de dentiste cauchemardesque en leur jetant des coups d’œil rapides.

« Installe-toi s’il te plaît, dit-elle à Sôbi. Manteau, pull, tee-shirt, pantalon. Et baisse ton sous-vêtement.

Sôbi s’exécute sans hésitation, posant ses vêtements proprement pliés sur une des chaises poussées de l’autre côté, contre le mur, ne gardant que ses chaussettes et son caleçon. Il prend place dans la chaise et gigote un moment les orteils avant de se détendre.

« Toujours contre un relaxant ?

\- Oui.

\- C’est toi qui vois.

Avisant Ritsuka planté au niveau de l’épaule de Sôbi, Shiz lui jette un regard interrogateur.

« Je veux rester, dit-il.

Shiz commence à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Sôbi la coupe aussitôt.

« Il reste.

\- D’accord, répond lentement l’artiste.

Elle ne réagit plus vraiment, déjà habituée à leurs bizarreries. La première fois, elle a pensé, logiquement, que Ritsuka était son client. Sôbi l’a presque aimablement éclairée et Ritsuka a serré les dents pour ne pas sourire. Possessif, protecteur, et plein d’envie – son Combattant. Une créature de vices et passions.

« Je suis là pour le soutenir moralement, explique innocemment Ritsuka.

Shiz ne répond pas.

« Prêt ?

Ritsuka hoche la tête. « Oui.

\- Oui, répète Sôbi quand Shiz regarde bizarrement Ritsuka.

\- Alors on y va.

Le bruit de la machine est horrible, à faire dresser les cheveux sur les têtes. Toutes les vidéos Youtube du monde n’ont pu le préparer à la réalité.

Aussi horrifié que fasciné, Ritsuka regarde le stylo toucher la chair et y laisser son stigmate, tracer de nettes lignes sur la chair de Sôbi. Abrasée, la peau devient rapidement rouge. Les muscles abdominaux de Sôbi ne tressaillent même pas. Il est aussi détendu que s’ils étaient à la maison après une journée de cours.

Ça semble durer des heures. Sous les mains de Shiz, les formes apparaissent progressivement. Des barres, des arrondis. L’exécution est proprement fascinante à voir. Sa queue ondule doucement derrière lui, réagissant à son intérêt.

À la fin d’une barre, Shiz change de côté et en profite pour agiter le bras avant de replacer sa loupe et de se remettre au travail.

Quand un peu de rouge apparaît, Shiz l’essuie avec une lingette imbibée. Ça sent la crème et le propre, la peau, l’encre, l’humain. C’est bizarre et très prenant mais Ritsuka se dit qu’il pourrait en venir à l’aimer, cette odeur.

À un moment, Sôbi halète explosivement et ses muscles se contractent mais quand Ritsuka relève les yeux, Sôbi le regarde calmement, les yeux indolemment mi-clos, comme si de rien n’était. Pas un soupçon de doute, pas même un tressaillement de douleur dans son expression. Ils en ont longuement parlé, parce que même si la position de Ritsuka quant à la violence consentie a évolué au fil des ans, il n’est quand même pas à l’aise avec la mise en pratique de ses nouvelles considérations et a besoin d’un consentement enthousiaste et _répété_ , et il sait que Sôbi peut _encaisser_ , mais le voir, y assister, en être la cause – oh ! Ça fait surgir un poids brûlant et sinueux dans son ventre.

L’expression de Sôbi change alors subtilement, en réponse à quoi que ce soit qu’il ait vu sur le visage de Ritsuka. Ses pupilles se dilatent brutalement et il _grogne_ , grave et rauque et viscéral. Ritsuka hoquette de surprise, parce qu’il _connaît_ de grognement là, et ce n’est pas un gémissement – loin de là. Il jette un discret coup d’œil aux hanches de Sôbi et – oui, en effet, pas un gémissement.

« C’est normal, intervient soudainement Shiz sans lever les yeux de son travail. Réaction physique naturelle. C’est l’adrénaline et les endorphines.

\- Oh, répond faiblement Ritsuka. D’accord.

Sauf que non. Parce que sinon, Sôbi aurait passé une bonne partie des sept dernières années dans cet état, et Ritsuka n’avait jamais remarqué ce genre de réaction après un combat. Endorphines ses fesses. Peut-être avec des personnes normales, parce que se faire tatouer fait peur, même si on le désire, mais Sôbi est là parce qu’il en a envie et que Ritsuka l’a décidé.

Quand il relève les yeux, Sôbi hausse innocemment les sourcils. C’est un peu ruiné par ses pupilles dilatées, ses joues empourprées et sa bouche entrouverte. Ritsuka prend quand même. Il souhaite avoir pensé à emporter un appareil photo.

À partir de ce moment et jusqu’à la fin, ils ne se lâchent pas des yeux. Ritsuka peut voir Sôbi, parfaitement immobile, tomber progressivement en miettes sous son regard et le stylo de Shiz. Ce n’est pas l’adrénaline, ou même les endorphines. C’est juste Ritsuka, rien que Ritsuka.

« Fini ! annonce finalement la jeune fille.

Elle se redresse et roule des épaules pour décontracter des muscles verrouillés. Elle repousse la loupe, pose son stylo et se saisit d’une dernière lingette pour nettoyer le tatouage. Ritsuka ne voit ni ne sent de sang, juste de l’encre qui semble si noire, d’un noir sans fin.

Sôbi s’étire voluptueusement, faisant trembler le tatouage, et exhale longuement, chaudement. Le mouvement met son érection en avant. Il ressemble à un gros chat repus, allongé ainsi, presque nu, les yeux lourds d’excitation. Ritsuka pourrait lui dire d’orgasmer ou de dormir que ce serait fait dans la seconde.

« Satisfaits ? demande Shiz en retirant ses gants.

Ritsuka se penche sur Sôbi.

C’est magnifique. Les lignes sont cernées de rouge, la peau irritée d’avoir été ainsi traitée, mais le tracé est net, droit, parfait. Tout est creux pour l’instant ; il faudra une seconde visite pour achever le dessin, remplir les lettres de gris et violine afin d’y donner un aspect métallique chatoyant. Mais pour l’instant, la peau de Sôbi a besoin de repos. Shiz aussi, probablement.

C’est étrange, de voir ainsi son nom sur Sôbi. Quelqu’un a percé la peau de Sôbi pour y mettre son nom de manière indélébile. C’est à la fois horrifiant et très excitant. Si ce qu’il ressent représente un dixième de ce que ressentent les paires naturelles, Ritsuka comprend beaucoup mieux la terreur de Yamato et le désespoir de Kôya. 

Bien sûr, c’est différent. Alors que les autres Combattants naissent avec la leur, Sôbi a dû souffrir pour obtenir sa marque, son nom, même si ça ne l’en rend que plus précieux à ses yeux. Et il est inscrit dans le mauvais sens, du L dessiné à l’envers au niveau de l’os iliaque gauche au S retourné dans le creux du droit. Car il est écrit pour Sôbi, afin de lui être retourné dans le miroir chaque matin lorsqu’il s’habille, se rase, se douche, tous les jours sans faille. Il pourra voir ce tatouage, cette marque indélébile de la possession de Ritsuka sur sa personne, cette preuve de préciosité chérie, car on ne met son nom que sur les choses dont on souhaite qu’elles nous soient retournées, si on les égare.

C’est parfait.

« Oui, répond finalement Ritsuka.

Sôbi ne regarde même pas. Avant, ce genre de soumission terrifiait Ritsuka. Maintenant… le poids s’alourdit.

Shiz applique une première fois la crème antiseptique cicatrisante puis couvre le bas-ventre de Sôbi de gaze fixé à l’adhésif médical.

« Rhabille-toi doucement, commande Ritsuka.

\- Oui, acquiesce sobrement Sôbi.

\- Ne fermez pas votre pantalon, si possible.

Ritsuka se retient de sourire. C’est probablement mieux, oui. Sôbi ne s’est toujours pas calmé.

Ritsuka l’aide à se rasseoir puis lui apporte ses vêtements, à part le manteau, et se détourne pour payer. Toutes les formalités sont déjà remplies et le tarif fixé, il ne manque plus que la finalisation. Il prend rendez-vous pour le mois d’après. Shiz lui explique à nouveau les précautions médicales à prendre : pas de soleil, ne pas retirer le pansement pendant trois jours, ne pas tremper, étaler la crème tous les jours, pas plus de deux antidouleurs par jour, etc etc… Elle leur a déjà dit tout cela, Ritsuka a consulté le net avec insistance et Kio a patiemment répondu à toutes ses questions, mais Ritsuka écoute avec attention. Il ne veut prendre aucun risque avec la santé de Sôbi. Il range le sachet de produits médicaux dans son propre sac et le ferme bien.

Sôbi l’attend patiemment près de la porte, silencieux et prêt à partir, son manteau sur le bras.

Dehors, l’air sent la ville et le frais. C’était mieux à l’intérieur, pense Ritsuka. Ils commencent à remonter doucement la rue jusqu’à la station de métro en silence, près l’un de l’autre, empruntent les escaliers pour accéder à la passerelle. Sôbi respire un peu trop fort. Alerté, Ritsuka se retourne et _oooh_.

« Sôbi ?

\- Ritsuka ?

\- Appuie-toi à la rambarde.

Si haut, la visibilité est réduite, et il n’y a pas grand monde sur la passerelle, juste un homme qui la quitte. Parfait.

Une fois que Sôbi s’est exécuté, Ritsuka écarte son manteau d’une main et plonge l’autre dans l’ouverture de son jean.

Sôbi halète violemment puis semble se courber tout entier autour de Ritsuka. Il accole leurs fronts, les amenant si près que Ritsuka peut se voir dans le reflet des lunettes de Sôbi, et que leurs respirations se mêlent sur leurs lèvres. C’est assez difficile de bouger agencés de la sorte, et il doit en plus faire attention au tatouage, mais Ritsuka est persévérant, et Sôbi très coopératif. Il se déplace légèrement de manière à pouvoir écarter davantage les jambes et à placer son ventre en retrait et son bassin en avant. C’est mieux. Ritsuka peut bouger le poignet maintenant.

Sôbi est chaud et sec, palpitant comme un petit animal effrayé. Ritsuka est toujours émerveillé de le sentir aussi vulnérable entre ses mains. Il frotte gentiment son pouce contre le relief de la couronne. Le souffle de Sôbi s’étrangle et il tressaille brusquement.

« C’est l’adrénaline, dit Shiz. Mais moi je pense que c’est autre chose. Et franchement, qui te connaît le mieux, une étrangère, ou ton _Sacrifié_  ?

Sôbi geint faiblement, le souffle court, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur ceux de Ritsuka, juste un peu plus bas.

« Moi, continue Ritsuka en faisant discrètement remonter son autre main, je pense que c’est à cause de moi. C’est parce que tu es à moi, maintenant. Tu es LOVELESS. Rien qu’à moi, répète-t-il fermement et au même moment, appuie gentiment ses doigts écartés en forme de serres sur le pansement de Sôbi.

Sôbi ferme brusquement les yeux et geint comme un animal blessé, plongeant sa tête à l’aveugle dans la nuque de Ritsuka alors que tout son corps se contracte. Ça ressemble plus à des convulsions qu’à un orgasme, mais les petites plaintes étouffées de Sôbi ne transmettent que plaisir. Sôbi s’affaisse légèrement sur l’épaule de Ritsuka. Celui-ci retire sa main du caleçon de son Combattant et le caresse gentiment du dos d’une phalange à travers le tissu. Sôbi le regarde par-dessous ses cils, entièrement alangui et offert.

C’est insolite, pense Ritsuka. C’est même la première fois que ça arrive comme ça. Sôbi soupire bienheureusement dans son cou, content de profiter du contact jusqu’à ce que Ritsuka en décide autrement. Entre eux, l’air est chaud et salé ; ça sent l’encre, le sexe et l’humide. Ritsuka décide que l’insolite n’a pas que du mauvais. On lui a durement appris qu’il faut profiter de la vie. Tant que ça reste… inhabituel. Sôbi l’a mérité.

Et puisqu’à jour exceptionnel, déclarations exceptionnelles, Ritsuka ajoute en caressant les flancs de Sôbi du bout des ongles :

« Je suis fier de toi, Sôbi. Tu as été parfait. Je suis heureux que tu m’appartiennes.

\- Ritsuka…

Sôbi se redresse, le regarde d’entre ses cheveux pendants. Il a l’air aussi dynamique qu’une nouille trop cuite et Ritsuka sourit de le voir aussi détendu. Ça lui va bien. Sôbi sourit un peu idiotement et lève la main pour flatter du bout des doigts les oreilles soyeuses de Ritsuka. Le Sacrifice les sent tiquer réflexivement, mais c’est là toutes les sensations que les prothèses lui offrent.

« S’ils savaient…

\- Tu aimes que je les porte. Personne ne s’intéresse de trop près à un étudiant toujours vierge.

\- Tu n’es pas le seul de ta fac.

\- Le seul qui t’intéresse.

Sôbi ne répond pas. (Pour être honnête, Ritsuka aussi aime les porter. Même avec Yuiko, Kio et Sôbi, devenir adulte est effrayant.)

Ritsuka le laisse le câliner pendant un moment puis secoue gentiment la tête pour le déloger. Ils doivent y aller maintenant s’ils veulent esquiver le gros du trafic pendulaire. (Et Ritsuka veut l’éviter. Sôbi n’a pas besoin d’être malmené et cogné dans son état. Sans compter la fois où Sôbi a cassé le poignet du sale type qui a essayé de le peloter sur le trajet de l’école. (Oui, ça fait six ans ; non, Ritsuka n’a pas oublié. Pardonné et… récompensé, mais pas oublié !))

« Allez, viens. Mets ton manteau, tu vas avoir froid maintenant.

Sôbi obtempère sans mot dire, et aligne son pas sur celui de son Sacrifié, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Quand on sera rentrés, je veux que tu te reposes.

\- Il me reste deux toiles à réaliser.

\- Tu as encore quatre jours. Une seule ce soir – la petite.

\- J’ai déjà été bien plus blessé que ça, Ritsuka.

\- Je sais ça ! Ce n’est pas une _blessure_  ! gronde Ritsuka, soudainement énervé, en se retournant sur Sôbi.

Sa queue, toute artificielle qu’elle soit, réagit à son agacement et fouette vigoureusement l’air derrière lui. Le blond s’arrête net sous peine de marcher sur son Sacrifié (Sôbi a de prodigieux réflexes, qui leur ont plusieurs fois sauvé la mise.).

« Ce n’est _pas_ une blessure. C’est… un cadeau, finit piètrement Ritsuka. Et je veux que tu en profites, finit-il d’un ton qui se veut décisif en se détournant. Bientôt, ça ne fera plus mal, ajoute-t-il plus doucement.

Du coin de l’œil, il voit Sôbi sourire de ce sourire un peu rêveur signe de plaisir sincère et sa queue se met à faire des zigouigouis arrondis. Il sent la grande main de Sôbi envelopper la sienne, toujours plus petite malgré les années, et la serrer doucement.

« Merci, Ritsuka. C’est un merveilleux cadeau.

Il caresse tendrement les creux fragiles et délicats entre les phalanges de Ritsuka. Le tatouage lance à chaque respiration, chaque mouvement. La ceinture de son jean, même ouvert, frotte avec insistance sur le pansement. C’est tout ce dont il a jamais rêvé.


End file.
